1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a robot arm and, in one aspect, a robot arm system, and method for its use, for servicing aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
The great majority of aircraft de-icing is accomplished with mobile boom trucks. An operator sits in a cab on a boom and has controls in order to position the boom appropriately so that the operator may spray an aircraft by way of nozzles which extend from the cab.
Aircraft safety would be enhanced if aircraft hold over time available subsequent to de-icing were increased. Furthermore, the glycol used in de-icing causes environmental concerns and the ability to recycle this glycol would be advantageous.
The present invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known de-icing systems. More generally, the present invention seeks to provide a robot system for servicing large structures.